


Happy Birthday, Amity

by HarmonicAscent



Series: Inside Amity's Mind [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on Understanding Willow, Gen, Have fun crying, I'm evil, Inspired in part by art, Just being clear, Trigger warning: child abuse, it's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonicAscent/pseuds/HarmonicAscent
Summary: Amity's seventh birthday has come around. Unbeknownst to her, her parents have a lot of plans in store for her. She's old enough now to be held accountable.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight
Series: Inside Amity's Mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923130
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Happy Birthday, Amity

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea. This horrible, awful idea. An idea so sad, so angsty, that it should never have been written. But I did it anyway.
> 
> _You’re welcome._

To the uninformed, it was just a normal day on the Boiling Isles. The sun was shining, the ocean was boiling, and the Blight family was the center of attention. However, a trained eye could spot one clear difference. The youngest Blight, Amity, was looking more excited than usual. This was because that day just so happened to be Amity’s seventh birthday.

Emira was helping Amity put on the dress her parents had told her to wear for the day. While normally the little girl was opposed to the uncomfortable, boring clothes she had to wear, today, it didn’t bother her.

“This is gonna be the best birthday ever!” Amity said, practically bouncing off the walls in excitement.

“Hey, sit still! I have to get these buttons done, and then I need to help you with your hair,” Emira huffed.

“Oops, sorry Emmy!”

Emira, who was ten years old, smiled and shook her head. “It’s okay to be excited, but remember, mom and dad want to talk to you before the party, so you have to look nice and keep a straight face.”

Amity pouted. “Way to spoil my fun, Emmy.”

Edric sat on the bed reading a book. He looked up at Emira with a worried look on his face, to which she responded with a similar look. Seven was a big step. They both remembered their seventh birthday. The rules had become more strict. Their parents had become more critical. They had to achieve perfection.

Amity had no idea what she would be in for.

The doorbell suddenly rang. Amity had just pulled on her second shoe before jumping to her feet. “That’s gotta be Willow! She said she wanted to come early to surprise me!”

Emira shook off her seriousness and giggled. “It isn’t really a surprise if you already know about it.”

“Yeah mittens, that’s not how it works,” Ed added.

Amity shrugged. “Who cares? I’m a kid, I don’t have to be smart like that yet!” She ran out of the room.

Edric sighed. “I wish we could have said something to prepare her. She’s not gonna like what they have to say.”

“Willow being early isn’t going to help either. You know they don’t like her.” Emira thought for a moment. “Hey Ed, after the party, can you get Amity and me some alone time?”

He grinned. “Distracting mom and dad? I’m great at that. I guarantee that they won’t interrupt you.”

0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0

Willow had been let inside by the doorman by the time Amity reached the entryway. She looked at her bespectacled friend and grinned. “Willow! You’re here!”

“Ammy! Happy birth— oof!” Willow was cut off by Amity’s sudden embrace.

Both girls fell to the floor, laughing. “Come on, let’s go to my room!” They hurried up the stairs and into Amity’s bedroom. “We can have some time to play together before the mean girls get here.”

“What? You mean Boscha and Skara?” Willow asked, shocked. “Why did you invite them?”

“I didn’t. My mom and dad did,” Amity said, making an exaggerated grumpy face. “I don’t care, though. You and me, we’re gonna have so much fun today! There are so many games to play, and we’re going to a fair!”

Willow smiled. “A fair? Ammy, you know what happens at the fair,” she giggled.

“Hey, if you getting sick means you’re having fun, then I’m gonna make you puke all day!”

“Ew!” They both laughed.

There was a knock at Amity’s door. “Come in,” she said, frowning. The butler entered and bowed.

“Miss Amity, your parents are ready to see you now.”

Amity stood up. “You wait here, Willow. This shouldn’t take too long.”

Amity followed the butler out of her room and down to the room her parents were waiting in. She paused outside the door. “But…they only talk to me in here when I did something bad. But I didn’t do anything bad, I swear! I’ve been good!”

It was some strange psychological thing that Amity didn’t understand. Her parents had a room specifically for serious conversations in which either she or her siblings were punished for something. Amity had taken to calling it the White Room, for the walls were painted a stark white. The only other object in the room was a spotlight that her parents stood in front of, making them look extremely intimidating.

Amity hated that room. The last time she’d seen it was right after camp, after she’d gotten in trouble at the lake for skipping out on swimming classes to hide in the makeshift hut with Willow.

She’d been trying to be so good since then, trying to do everything her parents asked her to do. She knew she hadn’t done anything else wrong since then. So why did they want to talk to her here?

The butler placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic look before walking away. Amity knocked softly against the wood. “Come in,” her mother called. She opened the door and walked in, closing and locking it behind her like she was always supposed to do. She shuffled over to her place.

She had to make eye contact. That was another rule of the White Room. She lifted her head to meet her parents’ stern gazes. With the light behind them, they were cast in shadow. They looked so much larger than they usually did. They scared her.

“Amity, darling, it’s time we had a serious talk about your behavior,” her father started. His expression was cold. Not at all the smiling face a parent should have for their daughter’s birthday. “You are seven years old now. You’re old enough to be accountable.”

“A…accountable?” Amity asked.

Her mother shot her a glare. “No speaking out of turn.”

Amity flinched. She had to be reminded of that often, but now, her mother’s voice had a vicious bite to it. She’d never spoken to her like that before.

“Yes mother,” she whispered.

“Speak _clearly,_ Amity. No muttering.”

“Yes mother,” Amity repeated more clearly.

“Good,” her mother said.

“Now, as I was saying. You are old enough to be accountable. That means that every one of your actions, you have to take responsibility for, and think about what’s best for the family.” Her father turned to his wife to continue.

“From now on, every mistake you make will be met with direct punishment. You are a Blight. You must be perfect.”

Amity wanted to protest, say that she couldn’t be perfect. But she didn’t want that stern voice again.

“And speaking of your mistakes,” her mother began. “Willow Park.”

Amity’s eyes widened. Willow? A mistake?

“What is Willow doing here? She wasn’t on the guest list for a reason.”

Amity couldn’t hold back anymore. “But…she’s…she’s my best friend!”

“Nonsense,” her father said, shaking his head. “Blights only associate with the strongest of witchlings. You may choose a new friend from the suitable companions we invited.”

“But they’re mean!” Amity protested, crossing her arms. “Just because you work with their parents doesn’t mean I have to like them!”

“Good children don’t squabble, dear,” her mother said, that bite in her voice again. “Sever your ties with Willow, and if you don’t,” she turned to her husband to finish.

“Then we will.”

Amity gasped, feeling tears come to her eyes.

“We’ll make sure the girl is never admitted into Hexside,” her mother stated. “Now go, and try not to make a scene.”

They said nothing else. Amity walked to the door, unlocked it, and left.

She trudged up the stairs, wiping tears from her eyes. “I am accountable now,” she said to herself. She pushed open her bedroom door, putting on the most serious face she could manage.

“Hey Ammy, welcome…hey, are you okay?” Willow asked, looking at Amity worriedly.

Amity clenched her fists. “Don’t call me that anymore.”

“What happened?” Willow ran over to her and grabbed her wrists.

Amity pulled her hands free. “Don’t touch me!”

“Your parents did something to you. Well, I’m…I’m gonna go give ‘em a piece of my mind!” Willow walked out of the room. Amity hurried and cut her off. “Move, Ammy!”

“Willow,” Amity started, venom in her voice. Willow paled and walked back to Amity’s room. “You have to get out. Now.”

“What? Why?”

“Because…because…”

“Is it because I still can’t do magic? Ammy, I’m sorry I got us in trouble at the beach, I just…I can’t get the spells right.”

Amity had something to go on. A reason to explain why. “Well…yes, that…that is why! Because…you’re a weakling!” It broke her heart to say those words. She didn’t mean any of it. Willow was her best friend, she didn’t deserve any of this. Amity fought back tears and made herself look angry. “You can’t do magic, so I don’t wanna be your friend! So just go!”

Willow stood there for a moment, staring in disbelief, before she ran out of the room crying. As soon as she was gone, Amity dropped to her hands and knees and started sobbing. “I’m sorry Willow!” She yelled, knowing nobody could hear her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it! Please come back!”

Amity felt a hand on her back and gasped, fearing that her parents had heard her. “I-I’m sorry! I won’t say it again!” She looked up and realized that her big sister was kneeling next to her, sadness in her eyes.

“Hey Mittens,” Emira said softly. She shifted and sat criss-cross on the floor. “Come here.”

Amity’s lip trembled and she threw herself into Emira’s arms, tears pouring like waterfalls from her eyes. “I miss Willow!” She yelled.

Emira gently rubbed her back, a few tears of her own escaping. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“No it’s not! I can’t see Willow anymore, I have to be friends with bullies, and I have to be perfect! I can’t be perfect, Emmy!”

“I know, babe, I know.”

“I hate them! I hate mom and dad! Willow’s dads are super nice, and they really love her! But mom and dad are so mean to everybody! They don’t love us, do they?”

Emira didn’t have an answer for that question. She didn’t know.

“I don’t want to be like them!”

“I’m so sorry, Amity,” Emira whispered, so softly Amity could barely hear her. “But you won’t have a choice.”

“Sorry, Em!” Emira looked up to see Edric at the top of the stairs, a red mark on his face and tears in his eyes. “I tried, but—”

“Edric!” Their father yelled sternly. “Room. Now.”

“Yes sir!” Edric ran off.

The Blight parents reached the top of the stairs and stepped into Amity’s room, looking down at the two girls. “Pathetic,” their father hissed. “Emira, go join your brother.”

Emira jumped to her feet, causing Amity to flail on the floor. “Yes father.” Without question, she ran out of the room.

Their mother grabbed Amity’s wrist and yanked her to her feet. “You are a _Blight._ This behavior stops now. You never show weakness to _anyone._ Go downstairs. It’s time for your party.”

Amity trembled. Her arm hurt. “Y-yes mother…” 

_0\/0 0\/0 0\/0 0\/0_

That night, Amity was alone in her room. It was dark and everyone in the house was asleep. She buried her face in her pillow and sobbed. She cried and cried until the poor little girl cried herself into the scariest sleep she’d ever had. But no more could a little girl cry about her nightmares. 

Happy birthday, Amity. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Quick note, the Emira bit was inspired by https://i.pinimg.com/originals/5b/00/69/5b0069830f2414828cd6912790858e0e.jpg. I had to get tons of help finding the original artist, but it's this person! https://twitter.com/SydTheArtKid?s=09


End file.
